


Foolish Fate

by UM1



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Both are so whipped, Conflicted Ravn, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Excessive Oneus song references, Fluff, Forming a group, Friends to Lovers, Hwanwoong is Ravn's biggest fan, Keonhee professional wingman, M/M, Oblivious Seoho, Self-Doubt, Trainee, predebut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UM1/pseuds/UM1
Summary: After Gunmin and Ravn left Mix Nine, Keonhee and Hwanwoong treated Gunmin to bubble tea for joining RBW Boyz. However, they had expected Ravn to join the group too, which he didn't for some personal reason. The friends find it strange, especially Hwanwoong, who wouldn't miss an episode of the show just to see him.What could it be that's stopping Ravn from debuting in the same group as his biggest admirer, Hwanwoong?
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Foolish Fate

**Author's Note:**

> The characters will call Seoho by his previous name, Gunmin, in order for it to be more canon compliant.  
> Onewe are also referenced as MAS.
> 
> Thank you for coming in! I hope you have a good read!

On the bubble tea shop at the corner of one of the busiest streets of the city, the uneventful environment of a workday just like the others was lighting up since three young boys in gym clothes gathered at a table, lacking proper clothes for the freezing January weather, and perhaps making a bit more noise than necessary.

“Cheers to becoming part of RBW Boyz!”, Keonhee said, as Hwanwoong, Gunmin and himself brought their bubble tea cups together in celebration.

“And congrats on surviving Mix Nine!” Hwanwoong added, as it was definitely hard for his friend to go through two survival shows in the same year.

“Cheers!”, all three said, before sipping on their drinks.

The friends were holding this small celebration in between training schedules, as their debut finally seems to approach. The year had started off with Keonhee and Hwanwoong confirmed in the pre-debut team, already filming their trainee-to-idol progress, along with their colleagues from MAS. Gunmin had just been accepted in the soon-to-debut boy group.

“I still can’t believe our team is coming together! It’s crazy to think we’re this close to our dream”, Keonhee confessed, his eyes shining with hope.

“Yeah... all the effort feels worth it already”, Gunmin added, thinking back to all the time and hard work that brought them to a still incomplete, but already promising group. “Soon, they’ll make us dye our hairs in crazy colours and everything.”

“I don’t want my hairs to get fried to a crisp!”, Keonhee said, running his fingers through his hair, which he had bleached last year. “But I wonder who’s going to join the team next. We need more targets for the bleach.”

“Wasn’t Ravn supposed to join along with you, Gunmin?”, Hwanwoong asked, since both the mentioned boys had participated in Mix Nine together and were officially accepted to be part of RBW Boyz.

“What, Youngjo?”, the new member asked, surprised that Hwanwoong had called his friend by his stage name. “He was, but he hasn’t made a decision himself yet.”

“Did anything bad happen?”, Keonhee asked, trying to catch boba pearls with his straw.

“Not really. He’s just been a little discouraged. He says he doesn’t really know if it’s the right path for him, especially after Mix Nine”, Gunmin revealed.

“Really? Now that he’s so close to his goal? That’s weird…”, Keonhee said.

“Humph”, Hwanwoong sighed with a sulky face, so loudly that he made the other two stare at him. That is, until Keonhee opened his mouth.

“Of course you’d want Youngjo to join…”, Keonhee said with the face of someone who is stating something obvious. Because of that, Hwanwoong pretended to slap him on the arm.

“What?”, Gunmin asked, looking to both of them consecutively, confused with those interactions, not understanding a single thing.

“Well, as you should’ve noticed by now, our Woongie here has the biggest crush on Youngjo. Like, big BIG. Huge. He wouldn’t miss an episode of Mix Nine because of him. And all he listens to is his Soundclou-“

“La la la LA LA~”, Hwanwoong was singing to himself while covering his ears with his hands, until Keonhee’s words were inaudible.

“Wait, seriously?”, Gunmin asked, stopping in time and briefly spacing out, getting to a thought that was right at his reach.

“Yeah, you could be Hwanwoong’s wingman”, Keonhee told Gunmin, elbowing the other’s arm.

“But we’re all in the same company. Don’t you guys talk?”, Gunmin asked.

“Uh... barely? Just ‘ _good morning_ ’ and ‘ _you worked hard_ ’. In between those words we just get into our individual practice and... well... never talk again”, Hwanwoong explained, moving the straw in circles in the cup.

“You’re kidding! He even paid me lunch once!”, Keonhee said, to which Hwanwoong responded by shaking his head. “You don’t even try some chit chat? No dance tips or anything?”, he asked, wondering if he has to open his own wingman business.

“I don’t know, man... He’s older and all... Actually…”, Hwanwoong said, now turning to Gunmin, deciding to be more confident on his interest. “What is he like, Gunmin?”

“Huh... he’s... cool? I guess? A hardworking guy... a bit too much skinship sometimes...”, Gunmin tried to answer, not really knowing what to say or how to leave a good impression of his friend on the younger boy. Because his gut says he should do so.

“Is he nice? Funny? Is he into boys?”, Hwanwoong kept on asking, now finally letting his curiosity be set free.

“Y-yeah?”, Gunmin just answered.

Not sure to which question he answered and realizing the other isn’t going to give him any proper information about his crush, Hwanwoong finally suggested:

“Well, you could be a nice friend and bring him along to have a coffee with us or something!”

“Yeah! You know what? Consider this little party cancelled. We’re postponing it for the sake of the special guest”, Keonhee announced. Gunmin made a face of betrayal.

“Cancelling my success just like that?... Okay then... I’ll bring him”, Gunmin agreed, now with a suspicious smile, like he knows that plan will connect fates perfectly and bring double success to be celebrated.

“Nice!”, Hwanwoong said, happily wiggling his shoulders as he took a last sip of the tea. “Even boba tastes better now!”

“Make sure to dress up like a decent person, mister playboy”, Keonhee joked, laughing at Hwanwoong’s look of disapproval.

“No need. I think Youngjo will like you right away”, Gunmin told Hwanwoong, catching him off guard and making Keonhee lift one eyebrow at him.

☆

Walking back to the company and fighting against the cold wind, Keonhee started slowing his pace down to reach to Gunmin walking behind him, leaving Hwanwoong walking alone at the front while he was distracted on his phone.

“Sir, do you perhaps have something to tell me?” the tallest asked Gunmin, who until then was spaced out, his train of thought miles away from the conversation they just had.

“It wasn’t me. I didn’t stain your pants, I swear!”, Gunmin answered.

“Dumbass, since when are we talking about my clothes? About Youngjo!”, Keonhee replied.

“Youngjo?”, the other asked, again not getting the point, or pretending he doesn’t.

“Yes! What do you mean he will like Hwanwoong right away?”, Keonhee asked. “I noticed your face during the whole conversation, what is up?”

“You see... Youngjo wouldn’t miss an episode of Produce 101 either. Again, not because I was there. Because of Hwanwoong”, Gunmin whispered, so the one walking at the front couldn’t hear.

With those words, Keonhee gasped, though that reveal was what he expected. “So you have been aware of their crushes and did nothing about it? What kind of friend are you?”, he asked, pushing the other lightly.

“How was I supposed to know Hwanwoong had a crush on Youngjo?”, Gunmin asked, because he genuinely didn’t realize. Though, thinking about it, Hwanwoong’s actions do make sense in that perspective.

“I can’t believe this... are you blind?!”, Keonhee said, face palming, which made Hwanwoong look up from his phone and look at the two behind him, looking weirdly suspicious.

☆

It’s past midnight. Most trainees are done with their practice and barely any staff are around at this hour. However, Hwanwoong is diligent and will always try to work as much as his body allows, so constantly hungry for quick improvement and perfection.

He finally has the practice room for himself and he wants to try exercising his creativity a bit now that he’s alone. He’s been listening to Troye Sivan a lot lately, and has found himself spaced out coming up with choreography whenever he listens to _Fools_. Especially after Ravn posted a cover of it on Soundcloud, he doesn’t want the original version anymore.

He’s in the mood for something more emotional, a bit more contemporary style. It’s a good challenge for the mind and the body, particularly when it comes to keeping the feeling in mind and expressing it adequately.

Perhaps it won’t be that hard to grasp it. Because only fools fall for such guys.

☆

At the same bubble tea shop. The same drinks from last time. The same discourse. Just another guest to the party.

“Cheers!”, all of them said, bringing their drinks together like last time, with a bit of cynicism.

“To this one and many to come! You worked hard!”, Youngjo said, patting Gunmin’s back with a proud smile.

“Thanks, man”, Gunmin replied with smiley eyes.

“So, Youngjo, are you-“

“Next time it’s cheers to you, right, Ravn?”, Hwanwoong interrupted Keonhee’s professional wingman intervention, knowing that his two friends were up to something just from the cheeky smiles they were showing since they sat down. The two had purposely occupied the seats at the opposite side of the table as quick as they could just so Hwanwoong would sit beside Youngjo.

Gunmin and Keonhee squinted at that sudden interruption and looked at each other, surprised. Youngjo, on his hand, was expecting questions like this, but kept his sentences vague.

“Yeah, let’s see how it goes!”, he answered Hwanwoong, keeping his eyes down, looking at his drink.

After Gunmin had drunk most of his, Keonhee suddenly slapped the cup and spilled some of the drink on the table. His poker face was definitely unconvincing, but the other two weren’t looking. Gunmin immediately picked his cup back up before it spilled more, looking at Keonhee with indignation, again not understanding a single thing, until the other winked at him.

“Oh no! Gunmin, you clumsy idiot... let’s get napkins to clean this whole mess. Quick!”, Keonhee said, pulling Gunmin up and walking fast until they were out of sight.

“Oh god... it’s just a few drops... ugh...”, Hwanwoong sighed, knowing full well the whole scene was on purpose.

“They don’t know how to fake, do they?”, Youngjo laughed, smart enough to pick up all the clues.

Hwanwoong felt some chills at how relaxed the other seemed with the idea of them two being set up. He needs to start conversation. Quickly.

“Is something the matter, Hwanwoong?”, Youngjo asked, noticing the other’s nervous face. Perhaps the other guy disliked the idea of being caught in this date trap with him. That thought broke his heart a little.

“No, no! It’s okay, Ravn!”, Hwanwoong assured, bringing a huge wave of relief into Youngjo’s veins. “I just wanted to ask you a kind of personal thing. If that’s okay.”

“You don’t have to call me Ravn. You sound like a fan”, the other laughed. “Just call me Youngjo. Go ahead.” Youngjo only wished Hwanwoong had a stage name so he could play with that too.

“ _Well, sir, I am indeed a fan_ ”, Hwanwoong thought to himself, but shook off the thought. “Hum, so... why didn’t you join RBW Boyz yet?”

“ _That is indeed a damn personal question_ ”, Youngjo thought, on the other hand. Taking a deep breath, he trusted the other and confessed what was going on his mind:

“You know... I don’t know if I’m made for this. I’m getting old for this generation of idols, I’ve gone through multiple companies and it’s all so cruel. My dream has also become a burden to my parents. And Mix Nine got me so tired of it all...”

“What do you mean? I watched you on TV, on the practice room... you belong on the stage! This idol world is twisted and I hate it too, but I know you can overcome everything!”, Hwanwoong honestly said, putting a reassuring hand on Youngjo’s shoulder. “Especially in a team, we can support each other!”

“Maybe, but... even if I’m always restless with ideas, even if this is my dream... I feel like it’s not my fate, you know?”, Youngjo confessed, looking a bit emotional.

“Fate? Why does fate matter? You make your own fate, and your hard work just shows that”, Hwanwoong said, not realizing the impact that his words, so obvious to himself, had on the other’s morale.

Youngjo had never thought of things on such a free perspective. So many consecutive denials from everywhere and everyone made him divert his sight away from the positive turn his supposed _fate_ is taking. Now it’s up to him whether to accept the destiny he has walked towards, with many twists and turns along the way that make the finishing line seem so distant and hard to reach.

“You’re right. I’ll... I’ll think about it”, Youngjo decided, looking affectionately at Hwanwoong. If only the other knew how much he helped him through it all, even without a single word until now. And when he finally got words out from his mouth, they couldn’t be better for his soul.

He might as well burst into the RBW office and sign the papers immediately just so he can see that face every day. “ _I’m not such a hero, I want to fly freely like he does_ ”. Oh! Nice one, Youngjo! You’ve got to write that one down later.

“Thanks”, Youngjo added.

“Don’t thank me! Everyone feels discouraged sometimes”, Hwanwoong replied, looking straight at the other’s intense eyes, turning his sight away while laughing nervously. The man might be more insecure than he thought, but, hell, is he even more attractive up close.

The sudden shyness made Youngjo smile. The little guy is so cute and definitely has the energy of a goofball. Just the same guy that is an absolute beast on stage, with passion that exudes from his hypnotizing moves and presence.

Hello? Earth to Youngjo. You’re a little too whipped.

“Those two must have gone to buy the napkins from the supermarket themselves”, the oldest joked, not really wanting the others to come back so soon.

“They won’t come back until-“, Hwanwoong stopped mid-sentence before he said something he shouldn’t. “Well... whatever their idea is...”

“Until we end up kissing”, Youngjo completed the previous sentence. “Or something”. Not so nice recovery, Romeo.

Hwanwoong froze. “ _That was what I was thinking but you didn’t have to complete it, motherfuc-_ “, he only thought to himself.

Huh... Earth to Hwanwoong. Hello? Is he breathing?

“I’m just kidding, Woong. I don’t mean it”, Youngjo laughed it off. He had to lie. His romantic impulses were stronger but he suddenly got insecure about them. The last thing he wants is to make his crush feel uncomfortable. At least ask him out for dinner first, jeez.

“ _He just called me Woong? He doesn’t mean it?_ ”, Hwanwoong’s thoughts were now running in high speed.

“Anyways, how are the evaluations and fan meetings going?”, Youngjo asked, turning to a more professional topic.

“Huh… pretty well, actually. It’s crazy how it’s just me and Keonhee and we already have such dedicated fans. But it’s a lot of fun to play with them!”, Hwanwoong said, alive and breathing steadily now.

“Well, we all saw how amazing you were in Produce 101, so having fans is not surprising at all”, Youngjo let his little big admiration show, with a friendly smile at all times.

“Well, thank you!”, Hwanwoong replied, flustered. He swears every time that man opens his mouth, his poor heart gets punched. “I’m pretty sure you also have tons of fans. I mean, the _Paradise Lost_ performance pretty much made everyone’s panties fly”, he replied. Yes, he included himself in those last words.

“But it doesn’t compare to the way you move on stage! And the look on your face, and your voice...”, Youngjo started enumerating in response, not noticing how he’s leaning closer and closer to the other.

“Well, I don’t have a whole Soundcloud page filled of gems, do I? Or a whole horde of head over heels fans, do I?”, the youngest counterattacked, in what turned into a game of who has got more to say about each other, until some confession gets spilled like Gunmin’s tea. Speaking of which...

“Are you two arguing?”, Keonhee asked, bringing a ridiculous amount of napkins in his hand. It’s more reasonable than bringing a single napkin after such a long trip, at least.

“A bit too close for that, don’t you think?”, Gunmin asked at his ear.

The other two were caught off guard and didn’t notice how they were almost all over each other. They quickly sat straight and held in their laughter. What a childish conversation it turned into...

The small celebration continued smoothly as time passed by. Sometimes, Hwanwoong and Youngjo would exchange gazes, sometimes accidentally, sometimes not so much. Youngjo especially found such comfort on Hwanwoong’s shiny eyes, it made him keep a warm smile that probably made him look like a fool. But it’s all the other’s fault for cheering him up like that. Of course, all the anxiety doesn’t go away so easily, he still has many other thoughts bugging him and a very important decision to make, before someone else steals his spot.

One thing he knows for sure is that he doesn’t want his spot to be stolen. That’s what assures him he still doesn’t want to give up.

The weather outside wasn’t welcoming at all, but it was time for the four to get back to work, so they all walked outside, except for Hwanwoong and Youngjo. The entrance of the shop had cute decoration, so Hwanwoong asked the other if he wanted any pics there, which he of course didn’t refuse. Gunmin and Keonhee were outside, trying to stand the strong wind, staring at the other two in disdain.

“Hey, should we leave them and run?”, Keonhee suggested.

“Don’t ask twice”, Gunmin agreed and both left the other two behind to prank them.

“I’ll send you the pics later”, the youngest said, secretly setting one of the photos he took as his wallpaper. If Youngjo notices, he’ll say it’s just his ultimate idol.

☆

Youngjo is unable to sleep. Another day asking for more time to think feels like delaying his life purpose. He wants to accept the request that could change his life, but there are multiple threads pushing him back. He can touch his goal with his own bare hands, but all the negativity is making him wonder whether he can keep up with the pace of being an idol. The same pace that he trained for years, not letting himself give up rejection after rejection.

And, now that he has been accepted for once, is when he is discouraged the most. And he feels like a coward because of it. Perhaps it’s just the nocturnal overthinking taking over him, but he feels small, even inferior. He never really knew for sure if he touched someone’s soul with his singing, his dancing, or his lyrics. He wants to be an artist that can change people’s lives for the better, however, right now, the dark night comes and tells him he’s not such a hero.

He needs someone to turn up the light, to just tell him to stay and believe that it’s all going to be better if he tries once more. Just a single voice telling him to stand by, that’s all it takes.

He checked his dms looking for someone who could give him that comfort. Geonhak and Gunmin are probably asleep now, Kenta is busy… scrolling on the list back and forth, there’s only one option in mind for him to try. Hwanwoong.

Still inside the practice room at that hour, as predictable, Hwanwoong was, yet again, working on his _Fools_ dance cover. The audio of Ravn singing started cutting off because of the messages his phone was receiving. Annoyed with the interruption, he went to check what was so important at such hour. It was Youngjo himself.

“ _Woong_

 _Are you there?_ ”

“ _Weird_ ”, Hwanwoong thought. Everything had been okay until then. The little party, the messages they exchanged later, they were all a lot of fun. Maybe they’re both night owls, so he responds happily, with a sort of childish excitement:

“ _Yup. Just doing some late practice_ ”

“ _Do you really think I can do it?_ ”, Youngjo sent, after some difficult minutes choosing the words and debating whether it was polite to bother Hwanwoong with this again or not. Meanwhile, on the other end of the line, the other had noticed how long it took Youngjo to type it out.

“ _I’m totally convinced you can. It’s your chance to debut, right?_ ”, Hwanwoong replied, using all of his kindness and honesty. He’s worried now that he starts to understand how much this situation bothers Youngjo, to the point of making him send messages at 1 am out of melancholy. It’s not just reluctance in signing a contract. It’s fear of the unknown caused by the scary nature of what is known to him.

“ _I’m afraid_

_And I know I shouldn’t be but_

_Idk_ ”, Youngjo responded, not really understanding what he wants to express, as he just sees an indecipherable cluster of thoughts in the back of his mind.

“ _It’s ok to be afraid_

 _Don’t forget we’ll always be with you_ ”, Hwanwoong assured. But because he felt like he’s not expressing himself well either, he added:

“ _I’ll always be with you_ ”

Youngjo smiled softly at the words on the screen while controlling his emotions. Just on that day, he got to meet a guy he admires and has a huge crush on, and that same man is offering his utmost support. Not only Hwanwoong told him to stay, he told him he’d stay with him. Youngjo needed this right now. He needed him right now. Could it be fate again?

“ _I don’t deserve you, Woongie_ ”, he sent.

“ _Stfu. With all the great things you do, you deserve this and much more_

_You gotta go barge into the manager’s office tomorrow and get that damn bread_

_If it is what you really want, obvs_

_Anyways, if you need anything, I’m always in the practice room at this hour_ ”, Hwanwoong replied. As much as he wants Youngjo to join the group, he doesn’t want to force him to do something he’s not truly comfortable with.

“ _Thank you, for real_

 _I will always be with you too_ ”

After sending that message, Youngjo locked his phone and left it on his chest. He was lying on his bed with a funny smile on his face. There’s a shiny ray of hope in the darkness called Yeo Hwanwoong and he basically confessed he loved him. Using different words, of course. But it’s still worth the thrill.

The view had cleared. He got the comfort he wanted. He promised to himself he will finally take the final step to his dream and make everyone and himself proud. Make all the hard work and frustrations worth it. He shall debut despite the blurry fate he envisioned before. For once, he feels like he’s writing his own destiny.

Hwanwoong also had a stupid smile on his face, but he was curled up on the ground of the practice room staring at his phone. Did Youngjo really just send that to him? With those words? Maybe he was right on foolishly assuming that the other did have feelings for him after today’s tea, because, it might not be a direct confession, but that little phrase does say a lot. He doesn’t believe in fate, but if it means having your feelings reciprocated by your fattest crush, who somehow magically ended up in the same group as you, maybe it’s kind of lit.

“What the heck…”, he said to the empty room in between shy giggles.

☆

Youngjo had officially become a soon-to-debut idol. The managers and his colleagues were really glad that he made up his mind and congratulated him over and over again, making him feel a bit better. However, despite the excitement over the new lifestyle that follows, Youngjo still didn’t feel as victorious as he expected.

Obviously, his insecurities and self-doubt wouldn’t just disappear with a bunch of papers. But he preferred to scratch those thoughts out of his mind. He was starting to feel validated for what he thinks he does best, and he wanted to be immersed in that good feeling.

He still hadn’t told his new teammates the good news. Youngjo wanted to keep it as a surprise and tell them before they eventually heard about it. But Hwanwoong was constantly messaging him asking about it, to which he responded by changing the subject every time.

The oldest kept on playing with the other’s adorable frustration until night time, when he knew he’d be practising. Youngjo wanted to tell Hwanwoong in person, so he went to the company at that very late hour, checking every practice room along the corridor to try to find him.

Through the thin window of one of the doors, he found Hwanwoong dancing a very complex and intricate choreography. He wondered what song could fit that type of routine, so he sneakily opened the door a bit, without the other realizing, in order to surprise him.

Letting the sound reach his eardrums, Youngjo understood what was making Hwanwoong move flawlessly, with professional control over his body, letting himself fall to the ground and picking himself back up, his face and his whole body overflowing emotion.

It was the sound of his own voice.

Youngjo felt weak. Vulnerable. He was witnessing how Hwanwoong poured his whole soul in letting himself be guided by the feelings of the singer, who is no one else but himself. He watched as the emotion he put on his voice is having that beautiful effect over the dancer and being directly transmitted to the heart of the only person watching.

Youngjo’s song wasn’t only touching Hwanwoong’s soul. It was touching his own soul too. All he wanted was proof that he could move people’s hearts and he ended up moving his own instead.

His own voice hugged him with a new wave of feelings. He felt emotional, comforted, enough. He was acknowledged by himself. That was his own being changing his life, his _fate_. Unknowingly, that’s how he was writing his own fate.

He understood how much of a fool he had been until then.

When Hwanwoong turned around by the end of the song, he was startled by the sight of someone peeking at the door. Realizing it was Youngjo, he ran there with excitement, expecting big news, without even thinking about the fact that the singer of the song was watching him dance for who knows how long.

“I’ll only let you in if you tell me you’re an RBW boy now! Hey… is everything okay?”, Hwanwoong asked, noticing Youngjo’s slightly disturbed expression.

Youngjo gave in to his impulses and hugged Hwanwoong like he wanted to hug himself. For working hard, for not giving up, for using his last bit of strength to make his dream come true. But, in the end, Hwanwoong had a big role in making all of this possible, so he hugged him even closer.

The other was caught by surprise, not understanding what was going on. Was he really hugging him? Hwanwoong wanted to melt in the other’s embrace, however, he understood he needed to give comfort, that’s what he could tell from the strength in Youngjo’s arms.

Letting go of each other’s embrace, Youngjo finally showed a beautiful smile with his heart at ease. That made Hwanwoong feel much more relieved but at the same time making him go crazy with how good that smile looked on the other’s face.

“Were you dancing to my cover?”, Youngjo asked with smiley eyes, still with a glitter of emotion from before, while carefully parting Hwanwoong’s messy hair.

Hwanwoong had his heart shaken at the soft touch. But he quickly came back to reality.

“ _OH MY GOD, THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING_ ”, he screamed inside his mind, realizing that Youngjo had caught him right on the act. The dance was not even finished and it had so many terrible mistakes, it was most definitely what he wanted the other to see.

“I hope you don’t mind...?”, he said, clearly flustered, wanting to hide under the piled chairs.

“Not at all! It was perfect”, Youngjo replied, laughing a little at how shy Hwanwoong could be. “I’m honoured.”

“Thank you”, the youngest timidly said in a tiny voice, shooting an arrow straight at Youngjo’s heart, who couldn’t handle such cuteness.

“You’re adorable”, he said, not helping with Hwanwoong’s shyness, making the other playfully hit his chest in protest. Youngjo had a million other things he wanted to tell him because of the previous brief moment, but he’ll keep them to himself for now. It’ll make them more special to tell sometime later.

“So are you joining or what?”, Hwanwoong asked.

“I told you I’d always stay with you”, Youngjo answered, sounding completely in love and not really caring about what gets out of his mouth anymore. But Hwanwoong cared. He really cared.

“Do you mean it this time?”, he asked.

“What? Of course! I want to get better and better along with you. I want to see how much more incredible you can get. If that’s even possible, that is”, the oldest said. “You didn’t leave me, so I’m not leaving you either.”

“Then it’s a deal. Pinky promise”, Hwanwoong said, raising his pinky finger.

“Partners in crime”, Youngjo promised, interlacing his pinky on Hwanwoong’s. However, after the deal was settled, Hwanwoong interlaced the rest of his fingers on the oldest’s hand. They were now holding hands, making Youngjo look into Hwanwoong’s eyes, which were the softest they’ve ever been.

“Youngjo… is this mutual?”, Hwanwoong asked, pointing at the clasped hands with his eyes.

The other’s eyes widened. As it had become more and more apparent, both don’t need to say things directly to understand each other, so he knew exactly what kind of mutual feeling he’s talking about. Smiling, Youngjo didn’t say a word, just nodded yes.

“Oh, thank god”, Hwanwoong barely said in relief, also smiling even more. But now, they were getting closer to each other, both wanting the same thing, but not finding a way to ask for it. The youngest thought he should just go for it, but, before he could, Youngjo decided to be his most typical self:

“Your lips look lonely. Would they like to meet mine?”

“You damn fool”, Hwanwoong said, sighing in disappointment, pretending he doesn’t like his ridiculous pickup lines.

“Only fools fall for you”, Youngjo replied, gently pulling the other closer by the waist and finally bringing their lips together in a tender kiss. After so long watching each other from the TV screen and wishing to meet personally, they ended up in each other’s arms. Who knew becoming an idol also meant getting promoted from the single department?

Thinking about this very unlikely series of events, after the kiss, Youngjo cupped Hwanwoong’s soft face: “Fate really did it well for us, huh?”

Hwanwoong rolled his eyes at that constant nonsense about destiny. “You’re wrong. This…”, he interrupted his sentence to kiss Youngjo’s forehead, having to stand on his toes to reach it.

“…this is what we both did.”

Once again, Youngjo was met with defeat. He couldn’t resist those lips that say such wise words. So they kissed once again, and twice, and as many times as they wanted, loving the feeling of not leaving each other so soon. Not even as the streets fall asleep, the lights of the company turn off and they’re behind the only window glowing outside the building. Like this, at the end of the day, both wrote their own fate and Youngjo became his own hero, bringing the light upon himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this edit of Hwanwoong dancing to Ravn's cover of Fools: https://youtu.be/6fNxQW6Gle4
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope this has made your day better!  
> Support Oneus and their latest MV 'Come Back Home'!  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/neviumi)


End file.
